Boys in Barney
by retardedo
Summary: Joey is forced to take care...or shall we say babysit his baby cousin, Joseph. jr. And he needs all the help he can get...no, really, ALL the help he can get. (no this is not some stupid mary sue...who said it was?-.-) Flames are accepted.
1. Default Chapter

Boys in Barney  
  
by Tenshi Ni Tsuite No Genjitsu (a.k.a. Angel of Reality)  
Hello, fanfic readers. This is my first Yugioh fic. No, it's not my FIRST fic, it's just my first Yugioh one. If any of you are interested in Sailor Moon, then be my guest and you can even skim through them if you want. They're not the best of the best, but they were written with my best effort. ^_^  
  
ANYWAY! I'm sure there are many other humor fics like this, but you can count on this one-this can be pretty bizzare. Just read ^_^ If you want to flame, go ahead. Ok? Ok.  
*************  
"What?! But I don't wanna. Come on, please! I have better things to do than-what? You're coming now? But you can't!" Joey whined into the telephone. The person he appeared to be talking to was his aunt.  
  
"Joey, I'm not repeating myself. I depend on you to take care of my dear son." His aunt said sternly.  
  
"Can't Shizuka take care of him?" Shizkua is Joey's sister. (The one you all know that's named Serenity)  
  
"Oh, so you want your sister to take care of him instead? And where do you think she is? Perhaps at a friends' house? Certainly not at your house, I suppose."  
  
"Gahh." His aunt knew him too well. He'd think that he can get his aunt to ask Shizuka to take care of thier cousin, while Shizuka isn't really there so neither of them really has to take the responsiblity.   
  
"I'm coming now. And you better be there, Joey." With that, she hung up.  
  
"Awwww!" After that, Joey cursed. He sulked away from the telephone, not bothering to put the phone back onto it's holder.  
___________  
The doorbell rang. Joey dragged himself to the door and opened it.   
  
"Hello Joey. Here's Joseph. Jr!" She grinned while looking at a tiny, cute, and adorable boy who was standing next to her legs. He had the excact same hairstlye as he did, and the same dark brown eyes. Definatly a mini Joey.  
  
Joey was not excited about this. It was not amusing at all to him that his baby cousin was named after him. Plus with the fact that Joseph is practically a miniature of Joey.  
  
"I'll leave you two boys alone. If he's hungry, he'll tell you what he wants to eat. I'll be back tonight at 9:00 P.M. Alright? Ta ta!" Joey looked at the clock. It was about 8:00 in the morning. He almost cried. He would have to babysit for 13 hours.   
  
His aunt then handed him money in case for the food, then trotted away.   
  
"Hey, don't I get paid???" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, if you have left over money from buying food, it's yours." She laughed, got in her car, and drove away.  
  
Joey leaned on the door, watching the car. He sighed REALLY big.' That's my aunt...' he thought. 'Unfortunatly,' he added.  
  
Then Joey closed the door and looked at the little boy. He was chewing on Joey's shoelaces.   
  
"GHHAAA!" He stumbled back, tearing the shoelace from Joseph's mouth. He tripped on the shoelace and fell.  
  
Joseph just stared and walked to the blond that was laying on the floor who was annoucning to himself...  
"I need serious help."  
___________________________________  
  
Ok, well....there you go. A first, short chapter freashly delivered. I hope it was ok. Comment anything about the story.   
^_^ see you all laterz.   
  
Note: I don't know if Joey actually has an aunt. If he does, well...he does. 


	2. Yugi and Yami comes

Hello, everyone, again. Thanks for the suggestions. I will try me best to not disappoint you!!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
Boys in Barney  
  
By Tenshi Ni Tsuite No Genjitsu  
  
_________________________  
  
Joey was watching TV. He his hand against a pillow, and he were pushing it to the far end of the couch. On the other side of that pillow was Joseph, who was flailing his arms, trying to get around the pillow.  
  
Joey grew frustrated. "Man, can't ANYTHING calm you down?"  
  
Joseph screamed his little scream and was just as frustrated as Joey. He was clawing and punching at the pillow, but nothing worked. He tried to bite the pillow, but that didn't work either. Joseph worked his teeth around the pillow when he reached Joey's finger.  
  
"OWW!" Joey's whole arm flew up in reaction with the pillow flying in the air. "#$%@#*&!!!!!"  
  
Joseph spat out little bubbles in his mouth and allowed them to run down his chin.  
  
"NO NO! NOT ON THE COUCH.!"  
  
That's it. Now it's time for some serious help. Joey grabbed Joseph and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. He could care less that the chibi-Joey was drooling on his arm.  
  
______________________________  
"What's up Joey?" Yugi stood in his doorway while looking at Joey who seemed trying to wipe his arm.  
  
"Please help me, Yugi."  
  
"On.?"  
  
"I'm babysitting. Period."  
  
"Ahhh." "Who's that Yugi?"  
  
"It's Joey. He needs help on babysitting. I think I'll help him-that little guys' cute"  
  
"Why does he look so much like Joey?"  
  
Joey growled. He didn't want to explain things. "Never mind that, Yami. Are you going to help me or not? PLEASE?"  
  
"If Yugi's going to, then I might as well."  
  
"YAAAAY! BLESS YOU!!" Joey's face was plastered with a huge grin. Yami looked confused.  
  
"I didn't sneeze."  
  
"Yami, come here a moment and let me tell you about these 'sayings'." Yugi said.  
  
_____________________  
  
"So, Joey. What is its name?" Yugi asked Joey as they were walking back to Joey's house.  
  
"Joseph."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Was he actually named after you? I mean.the resemblance."  
  
"Yes. He. Was. Named. After. Me. By. My. Aunt."  
  
Yami and Yugi didn't say anything about the mini-Joey after that.  
  
"Hey. I've got a great idea."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Can we invite more friends to help?"  
  
"Uh.I guess. Sure. That will easily get the burden off my shoulders."  
  
So they decided to go to Ryou Bakura's house.  
  
__________________________  
  
O_O; Sorry, I'm letting it end there for this chapter. If I get more encouragement or something, I will guarantee you the next chapter will come out faster.I hope. (Because I'm leaving for a month to go to a few countries for a charity work. But I will be able to use the Internet there, so no worries. ^_^) 


End file.
